In this category of the wire cutting type electrical discharge machining system, there is installed a wire supply assembly for supplying the wire electrode to a machining space, and a wire take-up assembly for taking up the wire electrode from the space. In the traditional way of assemblying the electrical discharge machining system of this sort, the wire supply assembly and the wire take-up assembly have respectively been equipped at a different place in a frame of the system, and moreover an electrical discharge controller was disposed at a separated place from the frame. The mounting operation of these supply assembly, take-up assembly, and electrical discharge controller onto the system was therefore time-consuming and not good in its operability. Another problem was a large space they necessarily occupied.